Satisfaction
by Papersak
Summary: Yoshi just wants to make people happy. There are some people so intimidating that he won't pester, but unfortunately for Falco, he isn't one of them. Together, they become comrades and who knows... maybe even friends. A few one-shots.
1. Joy

(Yosh, the ages-long author's note is at the bottom now! :D

If you haven't seen this before, well, in short, these two characters are my mains and yet that had one thing in common. More on that in the note. Enjoy. :3 )

* * *

The bizarre group of skilled fighters had only recently gathered together, after having a few years to themselves. They wanted to start a tournament; however it was only January, so they decided to wait until the weather improved. Spring would come soon enough, but until then, the ground would be covered in a thin layer of snow.

And Falco hated it.

After a week of getting to know the newcomers and catching up on what others have been doing, Falco began to feel out of place. Sure, HE knew he was a great pilot and an excellent all-around fighter in the air and on the ground, but people were slowly driven away by his attitude. And unlike the narcissistic remarks by others, Falco couldn't tell everyone what a great leader he was. The only reason his name was known (as well as the only reason he was even there) was because of Fox.

To some extent, it didn't matter if people liked him or not. He was his own person and he wasn't willing to change.

Yet his lack of admirers brought some odd, new emotion. Was he left out? Was he deprived of attention? Did he miss the others on the Star Fox team?

No, he called it boredom. That's all it was.

That put him outside for a change of pace. He wandered far enough to reach a line of small stores, probably aiming to get publicity from the tournament. They were approaching closing time, though, and there weren't too many people there. He could hear a couple people comment on the "handsome bird" before them, but they seemed to have more fun watching from afar than talking to him.

_Squeak, squeak._

No matter. Falco didn't want to meet anyone new, anyway.

_Squeak, squeak._

But he waited for something to happen. It was too boring and quiet.

_Squeak, squeak._

He shivered. There wasn't any reason to stay out here. He turned around to head back, only to find a big green nose in his face.

"Whoa!" he jumped into a defensive pose, scaring the young sweater-wearing dinosaur in front of him.

"_Wahh_," Yoshi cried briefly, leaping back as well.

"Oh," Falco muttered, "it's just you." He shrugged and casually walked past Yoshi.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak._

He couldn't hear the squeaks until he was quite a distance away from the shops. Falco stopped, and so did the weird noises. He turned around and headed away from the mansion again. Hopefully, Yoshi would go back alone.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak._

Falco turned his head back and glared at him. "Wouldja stop following me? I'd like to walk around without a weird dinosaur following me."

Yoshi hopped once and wagged his small tail a little bit. Clearly, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to come all the way out here. What do you want from me, anyway?"

A question he could (and would have to) answer himself. It was a joke among the others that Yoshi was like one of those silly magical creatures (or magical Pokemon, depending on whom you asked) that existed to bring happiness to others and nothing more. He always followed people who seemed the least bit gloomy.

There were a few "smashers" that intimidated Yoshi to the point of where even _he _wouldn't dare to get in their way. To Falco's dismay, he apparently wasn't one of those people.

With a sigh, Falco rubbed his forehead a little bit and wondered how to get rid of this childlike dinosaur. Yoshi skipped in a circle around him, mumbling a soft little song.

"I don't know what you're thinking, but that's _really_ annoying," he said, closing his eyes. Yoshi stopped. He needed another plan.

_POP!_

"Ouch, what the...?" An egg had exploded by his head. He glared at Yoshi for a second and noticed he was holding another hollow egg. Where he got those from, no one really knew, but one thing he knew was that his determined eyes indicated that he wanted something different now.

"So, you're up for a fight?" He grinned as Yoshi jumped in excitement. "Ha... you're on!" He grinned and dashed toward Yoshi. He struck him in a split second and knocked him over, making him drop his fragile egg in the snow. Falco brought out his gun, but slipped backwards a little on a sheet of ice. Before he regained his balance, Yoshi ran head first into his stomach. Falco grabbed him and fired his ray gun at his back.

Yoshi recovered from the slush on the ground and swung his tail around, but Falco avoided it. He spun, slapping Yoshi multiple times until he rolled behind Falco and kicked his opponent senselessly. Falco inched back and kicked his reflector toward him. He stepped away and shot his lasers a few times, unable to react fast enough to notice Yoshi leap over his shots and kick him madly from the air.

After several hits, Falco jumped out of the way. Both of them were feeling fatigued, and one of them had to finish it. Falco kicked Yoshi into the air, fired him up higher with his gun, and chased him up. His initial strike missed, as Yoshi swung hinself out of the way, but Falco landed quickly and tried again, launching him higher with a final kick.

Panting, he waited for his opponent to come back, watching foggy breaths emit from his mouth. A heavy, shiny dinosaur trophy landed in front of him. He was quite proud of himself. After dusting his feathered hands, he tapped the figure and brought it back to life.

Yoshi hopped eagerly onto his feet, still packed with as much joyful energy as ever. He reached out his green hand toward Falco, who shook it.

"Nicely done, pipsqueak," Falco told him confidently, "I didn't think you had it in you."

"_Yosh,_" he replied, thanking him for what he took as a compliment.

Falco chuckled lightly to himself, pleased with his brief accomplishment. Something wet chilled his beak for a second, and he looked for the source. The sun was well gone by now, and a few snowflakes were beginning to fall. Now that their fight was over, a wave of cool air swept around them.

"Argh," he groaned, "I was hoping this stupid cold would go away."

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Yoshi look at the ground, discouraged now that the bird's irritation came back.

"But uh," he coughed out, "at least when it's all gone, you and I can have a real match, right?"

Yoshi looked up and nodded. Somewhere under his round nose, Falco could see a smile.

"Just do me a favor and practice a little more before then, all right?" he told him, casually walking back to the mansion.

_Squeak, squeak._

The noises annoyed him a little bit, but at least he could walk back with the pride in beating his follower in a battle.

As he rubbed his feathered hands together, all he cared about was getting back inside and out of the snow. Suddenly, Yoshi intentionally bumped into his side. The cold-blooded dinosaur hopped by him the entire way, fiddling with the bottom of his sweater. Falco ignored him a bit before mumbling, "I hope you're planning to stop that when we get back."

Yoshi nodded. Falco was just being himself, and for that, he was quite pleased. Yoshi didn't mind whether or not Falco remembered this day, so long as it ended a little happier than it started for him.

Little did he know that Falco enjoyed training with his new buddy. In fact, the bird himself was hardly aware of it. He was just glad he wasn't bored anymore.

_Squeak, squeak, squeak, squeak._

* * *

(Oh boy. Longest author's note ever, for some reason. Dx  
Honestly, I WOULD give this its own chapter, but supposedly, making an author's note into its own chapter is breaking a rule. Lame, but alas, I am not a heavy rule breaker and quite a rant...-er person. Rant-er. Or something...

First thing's first. My inspiration (more like excuse) for making this fanfic was first that I simply like both characters. I was never a big Star Fox fan, but I played Melee recently and grew attached to Falco when someone said he was all high tier and junk. (For the record, I main Yoshi.) Then I noticed an ending of Falco hugging a Yoshi egg. Aww. His Assault trophy in Brawl said he didn't like the cold. Course, when I checked out the game I learned it was quite an insignificant detail. Oops. Still, I thought he and Yoshi had that in common, seeing as he's a tropical island kinda dinosaur. And they both became kinda interesting opposites... Falco's some cool hotshot and Yoshi's this cute, carefree guy who brings childish joy everywhere.

What made this so painstakingly hard is that on a normal day, Falco ISN'T angsty. I'm not used to that. xP So forgive me if he's OOC. And Yoshi can't really talk, in my opinion, at least not in the Smash Bros. series. I can't spell most of his noises, either. xD And I'm quite a sappy fic writer, so prepare for that. xP But sap and Falco don't always go together, so I hope I got some of that right. Dx

I tweaked the environment description in the story slightly, (see the edit below) but before now it sort of left the story and came back later. Anyway, I hate hot weather. :P So I posted this for that and for some more variety in Smash fics. -nod-

I don't know who came up with the idea that they all live in a mansion, but I assume whatever the origin, it's an idea used everywhere by everyone who _wants_ to use it and doesn't require credit. But just in case... yeah. ;

I apologize to Ruling Dragon, who was gonna beta this fic but I didn't get back to you due to the DocX thing being complicated... dunno if it was really something to look forward to, but if you were, I'm sorry. Dx But if you or really anyone reviews this with something I screwed up big time, I can still tweak this around. I'm kinda impatient... so I posted this anyway...

(edit) Selah Ex Animo brought up a good point, so I messed with part of it. Tankuu. Said point became less noticdable than it should be... I dunno if it sounds randomly thrown in there. Curse for not letting you review twice or re-reply stuff. D:  
And found some weird typos... simple little mistakes. Should've beta'd, heheh...

It's weird to be in a 75 degrees-Fahrenheit room while typing this fic. Dx Which isn't like hot but it's not cold either.

Review plz, kthxbai. xP)


	2. Training

(Hey look, here's another one. :3

Beta'd by one of my dA buddies. However, that does not stop the fact that this is very very short. D: Shorter than I'd hoped. Ah well. There is one more chapter and I needed this to sorta tie with it. So eh.

I guess I shouldn't call this a chapter so much as I should call it a one shot following te previous one shot. But I don't want a gazillion fics when I don't need to have them. xP)

* * *

The weather was looking better by the day, and the tournament was coming closer.

Then it became official: the two of them were training partners. Every other day or so, Falco and Yoshi headed to the different fighting areas nearby and battled. Both of them felt they needed to be stronger; Yoshi wanted recognition from those who underestimated him and Falco wanted half the praise his leader got. Well, he wanted more than that... but he'd settle for half.

They were at the Battlefield and had been going at each other all day. They had to pause each time one was changed to a trophy, but that didn't stop them from being at the stage for hours.

Yoshi chased Falco and rammed his head into him. He followed it up with several kicks. Falco rolled back and fired his laser a few times, then grabbed him and threw him to the side. Yoshi landed on a platform and rolled below it. He pulled the bird into his mouth, then spat him upward. He jumped and flipped his tail, sending Falco into the sky.

However, Falco wasn't finished yet, and Yoshi sensed it. He ran back down and tossed an egg above. Falco dodged it in the air and fell below the top platform. He threw his opponent off the edge, and when he flutter-jumped over his head, Falco kicked him to the top as well.

After Yoshi landed, he kept his distance from Falco. He threw an egg, and successfully bought a second to roll into the bird and knock him off the side. Falco began to speed toward the edge, but was blinded by one of the several eggs Yoshi had thrown. He fell lower and powered up his fire weapon to shoot himself upward.

He successfully grabbed the edge and pulled himself up. Without looking at Yoshi, he sidestepped out of habit, and he managed to avoid Yoshi's long tongue. As he pulled it back in his mouth, Falco carelessly dove straight forward to grab his enemy and toss him off the stage. To finish off, he leapt after the dinosaur, spun around, and kicked him out of bounds.

Yoshi was brought back to the top and fell as a trophy. Falco panted and lightly tapped him. Yoshi hopped out and noted Falco's hunched-over position. He tilted his head in confusion.

"I'm done for today," he said in between breaths. Yoshi happily flopped onto his stomach and rested, eyes partially shut.

"Can't take anymore of that silence, anyway," Falco told him as he sat down. He had some fun remarks earlier, but the more they fought the less energy he had to shout them. Now that he'd stopped moving, his arms and legs began to ache heavily.

"Yoshiii," the little guy mumbled in agreement. Eventually, they'd have to make their way back to the mansion, but they decided that could wait. They already missed the sunset and it wouldn't matter if they stayed out a little longer.

Falco leaned his head on a ruin and looked at the sky, considering the fact that there weren't a lot of other things to look at when you were up there. Sure, if you looked down you could see a beautiful landscape, but sightseeing wasn't his idea of entertainment anyway; he was content in his comfortable position. His eyelids became heavy. "Oh yeah," he muttered. "Nice job today."

Yoshi hopped with gratitude. If he could've complimented Falco, he would have.

A soft breeze blew by, flowing through the bird's feathers. Weeks before, it would've felt chilly, but it was now almost soothing. He closed his eyes and relaxed from the gentle wind. Yoshi sat next to him and did the same.

"Hmmm," the dinosaur hummed peacefully. He wasn't one to settle down for a long time, but he couldn't deny how calming it was. He wiggled his feet with joy, unable to remain completely still.

When bored a few minutes later, he looked at his friend beside him. He seemed like he wasn't getting up any time soon. He was breathing softly and finally lost the conceited smile that always seemed to be stuck on his face. For once, he seemed entirely harmless.

Seeing this new state of Falco made Yoshi drowsy as well. He yawned, and without caring about the consequences he let his head fall onto the sleeping bird's warm arm.

Falco almost jumped awake, but managed to remain still. His eyes hesitantly shifted to his side, and his face cringed when he realized a cute young dinosaur had snuggled up to his side. He wasn't going to wake him up, mainly because he had no intention of moving and found it useless. He groaned slightly and went back to sleep, wondering and yet not caring about how much his body would ache the next day from resting there.

He couldn't help but reflect on Yoshi's fighting abilities for a moment. Despite the fact that Yoshi had lost to Falco that evening, he had been improving. He had knocked the bird out several times before they stopped and he was starting to worry that he'd beat him in the tournament.

And yet, the thought of Yoshi's victory almost made him... happy.

* * *

(I could not end that the way I wanted to. Bleh. Ah well. I like semi-fluffy sap and making Yoshi into some kind of puppy. x3

Something kind of amusing was that I was originally gonna have them hike home, hence why the ending is a little funky seeing as Falco's currently in an "ahscrewiti'msleeping" state and not so much in a thinking mood. But one, they just had a walk in the last chapter and (mainly) two, I can't figure out how they get down from the stage. xD

Reviews would rock my socks. :D)


	3. Never Knew

(Looks like it's probably the last one. Boo hoo. D: And my longest one, but I hate fight scenes so bleh. Dx Well, it's the last one I have typed, anyway. I have a heckuvatime writing/drawing cute stuff with these two. But eh. I can't draw Yoshi and I can't write Falco well. Though oddly enough, I have much more fun with the latter...

Uh, I wasn't sure how this stage worked, so I rewrote the scenery a few times. Please let me know if that doesn't make sense. :x

EDIT: Glitchy thingyyyy caught by PermafrostDuchess. Hopefully, there's nothing weird about this chapter now. xP)

Enjoy. :3)

* * *

The stadium was enormous, located high above the ground. It was filled with thousands of unknown fans, and was where the second round of the tournament took place that day.

After other fighters completed their matches that morning, Falco was about to be up against one of the most honored veterans: Mario. And yet, he wasn't nervous at all. Or at least he didn't show it.

"Good luck out there, Falco," Fox told him before Falco made his way to the stage.

"Yeah, uh... thanks," he mumbled, waving back. "This should be no problem." Except for the fact that they both full-well knew that Mario was no easy opponent.

Falco walked to the side of the stadium. Mario did the same, after talking with Yoshi, Peach, and Luigi, who waved and wished him luck as well. The two of them hopped onto the stage, which mysteriously floated over clouds.

As soon as the audience began to cheer, Falco's heartbeat quickened. He suddenly gulped. _Gah, what's wrong with me? _he thought. He looked back to see Fox heading into the stands, followed by Yoshi and the others. The fighter and the dinosaur caught eye of each other. Falco gave him a quick thumbs up and Yoshi did the same. Now wasn't the time to be hesitant; not after what he worked for. Despite his doubts, his facial expression didn't change from his usual grin.

"_Our next match_," an announcer shouted, "_Mario versus Falco." _A spherical force field lit up around them, signaling that it would catch whoever flew off the stage.

They moved around for a quick warm up.

"_3... 2... 1... GO!_"

Falco was off to a rocky start. Unprepared for the first second, he stumbled before he ran. He was thankful to be hit by Mario's fist before he fell onto the ground in front of everyone. The collision knocked some sense into him, so he shielded himself from the plumber's following kick. Mario shot a fireball at him, which barely hurt him. Falco wondered why he'd shoot such weak attacks. But his temporary stun from the fireballs prevented him from defending himself against Mario's punches. He jumped back, already significantly more hurt than his opponent.

It reminded him of being pelted by little eggs. Yes, that was the same as Mario's technique: to stun him long enough for attacks. Taking note of this, he brought out his reflector. After he blindly kicked it in front of him, Mario's fireball was launched backwards. It was his turn to rush in, so he leaped above the man and kicked him into the ground.

He reached out to grab him but missed as Mario jumped away. "_Whoo-hoo!_" he exclaimed, doing a flip over his opponent. Falco ran toward him, but the plumber hopped out of sight and on top of the bird's head. It surprised him, which allowed Mario to pull him into a spinning tornado of punches. His final hit sent Falco into the air.

Falco guided himself away from his enemy and fired lasers from his gun. Mario unexpectedly reflected the first one back and dodged the others. Falco slid away from the reflected laser. _Well, that's not gonna work well_, he thought. It seemed like everything he tried would be countered. Perhaps he had a chance if he could counter as well.

He jumped into the air and spun in a drilling motion toward Mario. He kept a safe distance and intentionally missed him. As Mario hopped to punch him, Falco swung himself to the side and avoided it. He spread his arms and slapped Mario off the stage.

_All right,_ he thought as he chased him off to the side, _all I gotta do is hit him down and I've won!_

Falco dashed and jumped one last time above Mario. However, his anticipation overcame his logic, and he didn't expect Mario to jump again and knock several shiny coins out of him... which was another mystery no one seemed to question.

Neither of them recovered until they hit the ground. Falco got up and reached for Mario but he sidestepped out of the way. Less than a second later, Mario grabbed Falco and hit him into the air, followed by an aerial kick that launched him far off the stage.

Falco had taken too much damage to get back on easily. He was precisely at the height of the stage and launched himself forward; aiming for the edge was his only means of staying in the match.

Halfway through, he was hit by a fireball. Mario dove for him and followed that with another light hit from his cape before jumping back onto the stage. Partially stunned, Falco tried to shoot forward again, but he was just below the edge and missed. He fell below the stage and into the force field.

It brought him back up in the form of a stiff trophy. Mario walked up to him and tapped the bird back to life.

"_The winner is," _the announcer shouted,_ "Mario!_" The crowd roared once again.

Mario held out his hand, but Falco was a little too overwhelmed to notice. After a second, he quickly accepted his hand and shook it.

"Good match," Mario told him, smiling.

"Yeah," Falco said weakly. He cleared his throat. "Same to you." They both turned away from each other and waved to their screaming fans.

The competitors headed to the south side of the stage to meet their allies. Luigi, Peach, and Fox were already waiting. Mario jumped off the platform with as much energy as ever. Falco jumped off as well. He put his hands in his pockets and walked over to Fox, dreading his response. He hoped to come back to another compliment like he did after yesterday's round against Ganondorf, but instead it would be something like-

"Nice job. You put up a good fight out there." Which... was much nicer than what Falco would have said, but he still knew he lost.

Falco sighed. "Yeah, that wasn't my best work." He looked away to the audience.

"Don't sweat it," Fox told him. "Are you coming back up to watch?"

Falco looked around for a moment, then back at his friend. "In a couple minutes. I'll meet ya up there."

Fox nodded and walked back. Farther ahead was a speeding green dinosaur that Falco wasn't sure if he wanted to see. All the training proved useless in the pilot's eyes, and he wondered if Yoshi would feel he was to blame. At the same time, he knew Yoshi would never think less of him. He'd be just as cheery as ever. He awkwardly tried to greet him.

"H-ey Yoshi, good to-"

But Yoshi wasn't running to Falco, and he failed to notice him.

He ran up to tackle Mario in a giant hug and to give big lick on his face. Falco could hear him and Luigi laughing in the distance. He suddenly noticed something odd: he had instinctively lifted his arms a few seconds earlier. He let them fall back to his sides, as if in defeat. He hoped no one noticed...

"That was sweet of you, Falco."

Falco nearly jumped at the feminine voice from his side. Princess Peach smiled at him, trying not to giggle. Apparently, he didn't see her walk up to him.

"What was sweet?" Falco asked, quite annoyed that someone thought he was sensitive.

"The way you tried to get his attention," she replied with joy. "You were going to let him hug you, weren't you?"

"Well," he glanced over to the dinosaur and tried to regain his normal tone, "maybe, but getting a slimy lick is starting to look less fun by the minute... a-and it's not like he gives you much of an option, anyway."

"Aww, but you looked like you had good intentions."

Falco wasn't sure what to say. Should he let her appreciate him for being soft or should he keep up his "cool" personality that wasn't getting him anywhere?

"I never knew you had that side to you," Peach continued. "We sort of thought you were just a self-centered," she reluctantly continued, "well... obnoxious space pilot that Fox brought along. But maybe we were wrong... and maybe you do care for your friends every once in a while."

_Yeah... yeah, you were wrong,_ he was tempted to say. He shook his head lightly and attempted to come up with something more sincere.

"Erm,"he scratched his head, "I just..."

She giggled. "You should be nicer more often. I like it."

Falco blushed beneath his feathers. He coughed, struggling to come up with something to say.

"I'm not usually-" he noticed her back up a bit. "Huh-_whoa!_" He was tackled from behind. It was none other than Yoshi who came to tell him how well he did. Of course, his way of doing so was licking his face and hugging him.

"Hey, don't surprise me like that," Falco yelled, with a hint of playfulness.

"_Yoshiii_," he simply replied, refusing to let the bird get up.

"I guess it'd be stupid to ask if you were mad that I lost, huh?" Yoshi got up and shook his head. Falco smiled. "Just remember, I'm not giving you that kind of greeting when you win your round, all right?"

"_Yosh_," he replied happily. To him, that statement indicated two things: he _would_ greet him and he was confident that Yoshi would win. Strangely enough, he was completely right.

* * *

(I do not intend on writing Yoshi's match. Actually, the whole reason for this chapter was just for that last part. :3 So er. I feel like if I wrote Yoshi's, any interaction with those two would wind up being the same as this. oo And this is not reeeally an action fic, and I don't like writing these fight scenes. Heck, I can't even think of them... I play the game and take stuff from there. :P

Reviews make me smile. Even if it's like roflkawaii. As long as it's a _sincere_ roflkawaii. x) But yeah. I think that's all I have to say for now.)


End file.
